


The Chair

by Walsingham



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Zachary and Chris see the chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chair

   The first time they set foot on the set for the brig of the _USS Enterprise_ , Zachary Quinto and Chris Pine raced to be the first to sit in the chair.

   Chris got there just in front of Zachary, who almost fell on top of him.

   "Why, God? Why!?" Zachary yelled as he fell to his knees in front of the chair and shook his fists skywards, a grin on his face. He stood up and brushed dirt off the knees of his jeans.

   "Spock," Chris said, struggling to keep a straight face.

   "Yes, captain?" Zachary replied, snapping to attention.

   "Spin me."

   "But captain, that is illogical."

   "That is an order, Spock!"

   Zachary walked to the back of the chair and spun it around, Chris clutching to the arm rests.

   "Dammit, Spock, faster!" Chris cried, unable to help a bubble of laughter.

   "I can do zat, keptin!" Zachary responded in Anton Yelchin's voice for Pavel Chekov. The chair spun faster and faster, until Chris fell out and onto the floor, laughing giddily.

   Taking his chance, Zachary jumped into the chair with a laugh. Rearranging his expression, he gave Chris a look of mock disdain.

   "Humans," he said, rolling his eyes.

   Then J.J. Abrams walked up to them and they slunk after him to their dressing rooms, feeling like children being sent to their rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos + concrit always welcome!  
> xxx


End file.
